April Moore
April Moore is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, appearing as the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers's Detective. She appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of her boyfriend, British businessman Leo Harrington, in For Crying Out Loud (Case #30 of Stonemoor) and beat cop Todrick Cole in The Balance of Power (Case #60 of Stonemoor). Profile Hailing from New York City, United States of America, April is the 22 year old detective who was a police academy student prior to her career in the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers. She has brown hair topped with an orange headband and an orange flower decoration in her bun. She also has brown eyes, decorated with pink eyeshadow and red lipstick. She is seen wearing a white shirt with a pink and green flower motif under a pink pinstripe jacket with brown and pink linings. She also wears a golden yellow cravat and a white pearl necklace. Notable Events of Stonemoor An Unhappy Greeting Shortly after arresting Irena Fergison's killer, Chief Flanagan had the player meet April, who cheerfully hugged the player. An excited April confessed that she was ecstatic to be working with the player as she'd heard about their adventures in Aurelia. She also told them that she was new to the Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers as well, revealing that she recently graduated police academy in New York but moved to Stonemoor to be with her boyfriend. She also said that she'd heard about Emilio's incident in Fleur Dunkin's bakery, and suggested they help Emilio fix it. After finding the oven parts, they sent them to Emilio before meeting with Fleur Dunkin to regain her trust. She then thanked the pair for their work. Throw Them Off My Scent After arresting Adrian Chambers for the murder of his sister, April's boyfriend, Leo Harrington, came to the station and greeted the player. He then revealed that his anniversary with April was approaching and he wanted to do something nice for her. The pair soon headed to the music studio where they consulted Noah O’Knight on performing a romantic song for April which Leo had wrote. Leo then invited April to the park, where Noah (and fellow musician Ned Garza) performed the song. April then thanked the player and Leo before she and Leo headed off for dinner. Sacre Bleu! After the arrest of Jeremy Lambert, Leo insisted that he have the player's assistance in finding the café keys in the café's kitchen. After they found the keys, Leo then got help from Valerie with organizing the café's ownership documents so he could take over the café. He then revealed that he was renaming the café "Amour Éternel" for his girlfriend April. He then asked the player to take her to the café, where Leo surprised her with the café, telling her that he wanted to manage the café with her so they could be happy. April then told her boyfriend that she was very grateful for what he did. She then kissed him before thanking the player for helping him. Luck of the Devil After arresting Seamus O'Connell for Aengus O'Reilly's murder, April requested the player and Emilio’s help. April confessed that following Leo’s purchase of a restaurant for her, she wanted to take their relationship further and ask him to move in with her, but had lost the key mould along the street. After finding the mould and having Emilio fashion a set of keys for Leo, April and the player organised an event at the parade as a grand gesture before inviting Leo out. April then asked him to move in with her, to which Leo accepted cheerfully. It's All Greek to Kill After Spencer and the player arrested Cassandra Angelopoulos, Leo asked for assistance with finding the engagement ring that he had lost at the Greek tombs. After they found the engagement ring dirty and covered in dirt, they sent it to Helena, who polished and repaired a crack in the ring before giving it to Leo. Leo then went to propose to April, however April rejected the proposal, saying it was too quick and that she was not ready for a life of marriage with him due to her work in the police. A disappointed Leo then told her that it was okay before he left to return to their house, leaving April slightly crestfallen at Leo's response. Case appearances Category:Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Main Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Partners (Josh) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Suspects (Stonemoor)